Question: Simplify the expression. $(2a-4)(3a-4)$
Solution: First distribute the ${2a-4}$ onto the ${3a}$ and ${-4}$ $ = {3a}({2a-4}) + {-4}({2a-4})$ Then distribute the ${3a}.$ $ = ({3a} \times {2a}) + ({3a} \times {-4}) + {-4}({2a-4})$ $ = 6a^{2} - 12a + {-4}({2a-4})$ Then distribute the ${-4}$ $ = 6a^{2} - 12a + ({-4} \times {2a}) + ({-4} \times {-4})$ $ = 6a^{2} - 12a - 8a + 16$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = 6a^{2} - 20a + 16$